Target 238 and half
by Sardnyx
Summary: -sorry, i uploaded the wrong story, realized just recently, so now it's the story it should be- takes place between episodes 238 and 239 in the manga


Target 238 and half

Notice: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn

Note: in the manga, haru and kyoko never saw Tsuna fighting

After Tsuna told them everything happening until now, Haru tried to help the guys as much as she could. She and Kyoko make sure the boys had healthy food on their plates, clean clothes, and everything else they needed in order to train peacefully and their only worries were the upcoming battle

Haru knew Tsuna was training hard to be stronger, but what would happen if he gets hurt during his training? She was preparing a little first aid kit, just in case. Just the thought of being that close to him, touch his skin, feel his warmth and taking care of his injuries (even if they were just a few scratches) makes her blush, and humming around in happiness

While she was walking down the base's corridors, she noticed she had never saw Tsuna fighting. How could he be? A noble prince with cape and sword? A mysterious and skilled magician? The images fluttered in her head, ones more charming than the others

And finally, she got to the training room

The brown haired boy was jumping near a strange orange animal. She could recognize that spiky hair anywhere. He was Tsuna. With a smile, she sat next to the door waiting his training was over

She was surprised because of the sight. The boy landed suddenly next to her, and the strength of the impact pushed her against the wall. The boy noticed her presence, and turned to see her. "Ah, Haru" He said once he saw who she was. There was something weird about him. She drown out a scream. He wasn't Tsuna. His hair was the same as him (even if she thought that couldn't be possible), and his clothes were the same ones Tsuna was wearing when they had breakfast. But this guy in front of her wasn't him. His voice sounded different, an orange flame was sparking in his forehead, he was wearing some dangerous looking gloves with the same orange flames emanating from them, and he had an aura that was flowing with energy and power from him. And finally, he had those eyes. A big pair of serious, fierce, piercing, bright orange eyes who made her feel they could see directly into her soul, in a face that lacked the kind expression she found in Tsuna. But if he wasn't Tsuna, how could he know her name?

Her instincts told her he was dangerous. She panicked. "Go-gomenasai!" She mumbled quickly and ran away. Leaving the boy again alone in the solitude of his training

Later that day, Tsuna seemed gloomy and sad. Haru, worried, asked what happened, and she got a plain "nothing" from him, but looking at his face there was something, and he was pretty worried about it. "Is there something Haru can help, Tsuna-san?". His expression changed. He looked at her for a while, but he said he was fine, for her dismay

She couldn't sleep that night, she was worried for Tsuna. She knew he wanted to say something, but also knew he didn't wish to say so. Was that a secret like the ones about the events until now?

She was tired, but she couldn't relax. She put her slippers on and went to the kitchen

While she was pouring some milk in a glass, she heard the quiet, slow steps of a pair of bare feet

"Ah, Haru" said Tsuna with a smile, somehow surpirsed to see the girl there "Can't sleep either, huh?". "Hm" she said, agreeing, and poured some milk for him

Then Haru realized about the situation. They were in the middle of the night. Alone. Dirty thoughts came to her mind, and blushed, as for the situation itself as the thoughts she was having. So she put his glass clumsily in an end of the table, and hers onthe other

Tsuna sat in his chair, and with a serious look, said "Haru, we have to talk". He noticed the girl had her head lowered and anything visible of her face was bright red, she was also holding her glass tightly. Then he realized what was she thinking, and he made it worse with the line he just said And, blushing and moving his arms frantically, trying to fix his mistake. "Wah! Haru! It's not what are you thinking! I didn't mean that! Well i did mean that, but not the "mean" you think i mean, because the meaning you mean it's not what i mean and ... aaaaah!". His head started to spin but he recovered when he heard Haru's laughter. That tense feeling in the air was relieved

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" She said, with a big smile. They now were seating sy-by-side

"Haru... are you... afraid of me?" he said, a bit shy

"Hahi? How could that be? Haru really loves Tsuna-san!" she said with a big smile

He sighed. The answer he got was the spected, but he didn't felt any relieved

"Haru, I'll ask you again". And now completely facing her. "Are you... afraid of me?" Saying the last words with the serious voice, the flame in his forehead, and the sparkling orange eyes, coming from his hyper dying will mode

She startled. He was him after all. And swallowing a chunk of courage said "Of course not!"

"You're lying" he said bluntly. The piercing orange eyes looked away from her, in dissapointment and sadness

She had to say something, it was her fault to make him feel like that

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san. Haru DID scare in the beginning, but it's alright now" she said smiling "Haru knows Tsuna-san still is Tsuna-san, so it doesn't matter how you look", she said seriously, but still smiling. She raised a hand to reach his face, even if she didn't know if that was or not right

The orange eyes met hers again, she felt he was looking through her, and her hand stopped in the middle of its way

"Well, at least she's honest" he thought with a faint smile

And an akward silence filled the room

"Does Kyoko-chan know about this?" she said, as her hand continued and gently brushed his cheek

"This is one of the things she would hate me for" he said lowering his head, keeping in mind Kyoko always hated fightings

"I'm sure Kyoko-chan can understand, Haru can help! Or even you can leave it all to Haru!" she said sweetly, putting the hand ion his cheek now in his shoulder

The orange eyes looked now satisfied and grateful, and slowly changing to those deep, kind chocolate eyes she loved

He left his seat, hugged an astonished Haru, whispered " Thank you, Haru" and went to his room, leaving a blushing petrified Haru whispering "doki, doki… doki, doki…"

-------------------------------------------

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

That was all! Hoped you enjoyed it!

If you comment you will get my super special long distance invisible hug! XD


End file.
